A Little Fall Of Rain
by Beautifull Enigma
Summary: Guy had his sword pointed at her but she just laughed finally she had her chance to tell him the truth. About Robin, About everything but in that moment it came out more spiteful than she had hoped


**Hi guys, this is my FIRST story. Well more of a songfic take on the Season 2 finale. I've read an amazing musical version of RH by **Rena Anne A Dale Holmes **(****.net/s/4194087/1/Robin_Hood_The_Musical_Season_2**** (fanfic)). I took my own shot at writing a fic with a similar layout. The song is A little fall of rain from Les Miserables (found here ****.com/watch?v=loNQBXZalcA**** (youtube)****) (for you Les Mis fans I ****couldn't find both Micheal Ball and Francess Ruffelle together even though they were the originals! ) **

**The song alone is tear jerking so sorry and good luck**

* * *

--A Little Fall of Rain --

The sun surrounding them began to fade, becoming dimmer as it bounced of the dusty yellow walls of the village. Guy had his sword pointed at her but she just laughed finally she had her chance to tell him the truth. About Robin, About everything but in that moment it came out more spiteful than she had hoped. She ignored that it was hurting him and seized her chance.

"I would rather _die_ than be with you Guy of Gisborne"

"No!" she heard the confused whisper escape him but every word has seemed true to her.

"I'm going to marry Robin Hood" she stopped and smiled

"I love Robin Hood," she said, staring off as if speaking only to herself.

She looked at Guy, the sword still in his hand, confusion and pain in his eyes

" I love Robin Hood"

Then in a mad rush he had her in his arms and she felt him drive his sword through her.

He held her there for a second then dropped her stumbling back in disbelief.

Next thing she knew Robin was by her side. She raised her hand to her beautiful ( now finally) husband's face the red ring on her finger and a beautiful old song (that they'd heard in a play at the tavern as childhood sweethearts) played through her head and just managed to escape its way from her lips

As they had been married the sword now lay beside her dipped in blood. She knew she was leaving and this would be her last chance at goodbye.

Robin looked down at her and as if to match the tears in his own eyes he saw a drop of rain land gently slide down her cheek.

She laughed to herself at the raindrop matching the song dancing through her head, so she began to sing seeing the worry in Robin's eyes

_" Don't you fret my dear Robin. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now"_

He gripped her hand

_" You're here, that's all I need to know! "_

" _And you will keep me safe, And you will keep me close, And rain will make to flowers grow…"_

She couldn't say her goodbyes! He would not let her! He pleaded with her remembering the words of the song he heard her singing.

"_ But you will live my Marian ! Dear God Above! If I could close your wounds with words of love?!"_

He knew once she'd pulled out the sword that she wouldn't have long

_" Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me. Comfort me "_

Her voice rose as the pain began to riddle her body and it almost faded when she heard his voice become gentle

_" You would live a hundred years if I could show you how. I won't desert you now"_

She felt the rain grow heavier gently spitting

_" The rain can't hurt me now"_

She remembered everything they'd been though: Gisborne, The Nightwatchman, His return from the crusades

" _This rain will wash way what's passed"_ She smiled

"_And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last!"_

She saw the worried faces watching the two of them and smiled

_" This rain that brings you here is heaven's bless!. The skies begin to clear now at rest"_

She looked back to Robin

" _A breath away from where you are" _You are my heaven Robin she thought, _" I've come home come so far!"_

He held her to him for a second as she let out another cry of pain then she pulled back to look at him.

Their two separate songs overlapping and intertwining

_Marian _/_ Robin__ /_ **Both**

"Don't' you fret… "Hush my dear 

_my dear Robin " __dear Marian"_

" _I / __You _**wont feel any pain**

**A little fall of rain **

**Can hardly hurt **_me __/ you __now"_

Then a small rush of pain interrupted her and Robin held Marian grabbing her he quickly soothed _" I'm here"_

She looked at him and smiled _" That's all I need to know "_

"_And you will keep me safe" __"__I will stay with you till you are_

_" And you will keep me close" __" sleeping"_

_" And rain… "_ she mustered to sing

" _And rain.."_ came his panicked worried reply

_" Will make the…."_

_" Will make the .."_

_"..flowers…_" her voice slowly faded her eyes gently closing

_" flowers…"_ she fell limp in his arms

_" Grow"_ he finished in tears

" Marian?" he whispered in disbelief

"Marian?" his worry came again

but her silence only proved his fears. She was gone

Robin fell into sobs on her chest crying into her. He felt the rain on his back but all the thought was that's this couldn't be happening Married one moment, gone the next? . Marian. His beautiful Marian was dead " I promise to love you and cherish you on Earth and especially in heaven, For now and forever 'til death do us part" her words ran through is head threatened to break his heart into a million more pieces than it was all ready in .

He didn't know how he would go on without her. Thoughts and feelings began to claw at his brain: Grief, Loss, Pain and Vengeance. But for now her words spoken only moments before calmed his thoughts " We were fighters and I'm proud. You keep fighting for me Robin." After what seemed like an eternity he bought his head slightly away from her body and whispered the words he had once heartbreakingly written to her:

**"Goodbye my love"**

* * *

**Just completley off topic when ever I go back and wite a fic for the Season 2 Finale or just watch it at home , I find myself laugh at Robin's "Marian?". not because I'm a Guy/Marian fan (quite the opposite in fact) but because when we watch it my Mum always breaks the silence "She's gone, hun" she sooths in this strange voice. ; D OK it's not THAT funny . Read and Review please! and of course I own nothing**


End file.
